A DualRivalshipping Fanfiction: Type Advantages
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: A short drabble. Bel and Cheren battles. One of them wins. One of them takes the winner on a date. /COMPLETE\


A CherenxBel Fanfiction

Type Advantages

"Quick! Tepig, use ember!" ordered a raven haired teenager. He pushed his glasses up and shoving one hand into his blue jacket pocket.

"Oshawott, dodge and use water gun to block Tepig's ember!" shouted another teenager. Only this time, she had short blonde hair and an oversized green hat.

"Go Bel! Show Cheren that you can be strong too!" Another girl with curly brown hair stood up, shouting and cheering on her friend. She wore a pink and white cap and her brown hair flowed endlessly down from the top of the hat like a fountain. A boy with the exact shade of brown hair was sitting. His arms crossed and dozing off.

"Alright! Hear that Oshawott? Touko's cheering for us! Now, use razor shell!" Bel cried. The small blue sea otter Pokemon obliged. He took the scallop shell that was attached to his tummy and grab hold of it. The shell began to glow a light blue. The little otter moved his hand back, creating a long light blue aura following the motion. The shell hardens and the stretched out blue aura that was created from the Pokemon moving his arm back became a blade. Oshawott then flung his arm back forward, releasing the shell and hitting Tepig critically.

The fire pig Pokemon fell back to the ground with swirls covering his eyes. Cheren looked at his fainted starter Pokemon and was shocked.

"Yay! I won! You were so great Oshawott! Did you see that Touko! I've beaten Cheren! Hey! Touya, did you see that as well!" Bel was overly excited and jumping up and down from her first win. Cheren however, picked up his Pokemon and stared at Bel's Oshawott, and back at his Tepig.

"This...this doesn't make any sense..."

Bel, Touko and Touya looked to see their defeated friend mumbling to himself and shaking slightly.

"Cheren, are you alright?" Touko asked worriedly.

"How can this be! I'm clearly the most strongest trainer in comparison to Bel! How could I have lost! More importantly, how could she have _WON_!" Cheren shouted in disbelief. Bel, Touko and Touya were getting quite worried.

"Cheren...it's just a battle. Relax," Touya started, but Cheren wouldn't listen.

"THIS GOES AGAINST THE VERY LAWS OF POKEMON PHYSICS!" Cheren screamed.

"Cheren, Touya's right. Besides, you guys got your Pokemon few days ago. And it's pretty obvious that Bel's Oshawott was determined to defeat you and your Tepig," Touko explained.

"Yeah Cheren. No need to be such a downer," Bel replied, puffing out her cheeks.

Cheren stared at Bel. "You don't get it. I'm supposed to be the strongest trainer! I worked my but off just training my Tepig! You did nothing but be friendly towards your Pokemon and did all these stupid, worthless, and crazy things!"

Bel rolled her eyes, "oh stop with the Cheren-Drama. It's unlike you. Besides, since you lost. You're taking me out to the Amusement Park in Nimbasa City."

Cheren hesitated as he took time to register what Bel was saying. "Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. You're telling me. That you expect _me _to take you out on a date after I lost to you?" Bel nodded, gripping the straps of her green shoulder bag tightly.

"Woo! Looks like you're both are going to go on a date!" Touya joked.

Cheren and Bel's face turned madly red. They took a quick glance at each other and – if possible – went even redder.

"W-well. I should take the winner out, I mean. As a treat. I did lose to her," Cheren muttered through his hands.

"Y-yeah. He's just being a gentleman... I-it' doesn't mean anything..." Bel replied softly.

Though, Touya and Touko didn't look quite convinced, but decided to let it slide and let their two best friends figure out their feelings for one another.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Alright, I wanted to write this drabble of CherenxBel because I was talking to my friend how Bel had the type advantage against Cheren. And if possible, if she and Cheren were to battle with their starter Pokemon only, she'd totally pwn Cheren =v=b**

**So, I'm still typing up the next chapter of Bluebells and Lavenders (DawnxPaul) fanfic. I'll try and update during this week! Until then, see ya!**

**-TakashiRika-**


End file.
